Tu en Mi y Yo en TI
by MCBETH.1303
Summary: -. Deja de tocar mi cuerpo! -Error señorita. Ahora es mi cuerpo. -Oh ya callate... deja de toquetearte. -Tu terminaste con mi novia! -Sólo era tu tapete. Te libre de una pesadilla
1. Chapter 1

**Intro**

 **Hola, aquí vengo con otro drastoria, es uno que... no se me vino a la mente, espero que si tenga seguidores, se que el Drast** **oria no llama la atención como otros shipps pero a mi me gusta y lo único que espero con esto es hacer que les guste a ustedes también.**

 **Sin mas preámbulos... espero les guste y sobre todo les divierta.**

* * *

 **INTRODUCCIÓN**

Son las 6 de la mañana, y el sonido de un violín despierta a los integrantes de la familia Greengrass.

Siente un miedo interno, tiene frío y calor al mismo tiempo, y, sólo al sentir el tibio contacto de la mano de su padre, en su hombro, se tranquiliza un poco dejando de tocar el amado violín que se tendrá que quedar en la mansión.

-Todo estará bien princesa, no tienes porque sentirte con miedo- su padre sabía que la pequeña tocaba con más pasión al sentir una emoción fuerte.

-No tengo miedo papá, solo tengo un poco de nervios- puso su violín con delicadeza en la cama y volteó a verlo de frente.

Al ver esa sonrisa impresa en su rostro, esos ojos esmeralda que brillaban con amor, la niña no dudo dos veces en abrazarlo, aferrandose a su cuello, donde era su refugio, donde sentía que no la encontrarían.

-Se que es difícil cariño, empezar en un nuevo entorno y...- las palabras de Fabián Greengrass fueron calladas por la pregunta de la menor.

-¿Porqué no me enviaron antes a Hogwarts?¿Porqué tendre que ser la... niña que llega un año tarde para aun así entrar a un curso superior?- bufo soltando a su padre, si, ella siempre culparia a sus padres por mandarla primero a Beauxbaton, sacarla de ahí para después ser el bicho raro de Hogwarts, porque eso sería.

¿quien querría a la "Princesita" de Francia?

Tal vez solo la rechazarian.

O encontraria a alguien que viviría con ella... o... en ella.

* * *

 **Bien, se que es muy corto, pero es solo un cap de introducción que dice porque Astoria esta ahí, en un curso superior, porque no estuvo antes, y tiene una parte esencial de... mas o menos como ira el trama de esta historia.**  
 **Esto es complicado, Es de los primeros drastoria que escribo y dejó esta introducción para saber si... lo aceptan o no.**

 **(Acepten por favooor)**

 **No se que más decir... soy mala en esto, pero, en fin me despido.**  
 **Nos leemos luego.**

 **McBeth**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap 2**

 **Hola... volví mas rápido de lo que pensé, aquí esta el segundo cap. de tu en mi y yo en ti, agradecer a TORY MOON, espero te guste esta parte.**

 **también** **a Alexandra, gracias por tu apoyo incondicional en este proyecto, muchas de las cosas sin ti, seria dificil.**

 **Tory Moon: gracias, es muy importante para mi lo que dices y el apoyo que me brindas al leer esta pequeña historia, este sera un long fic como TODO TERMINO, muchas de las cosas que pasaran ya las tengo en mi mente y espero que cualquier sugerencia que tengas me la hagas conocer, la aceptare sin rechistar, Tory violinista es... ahfkhdsa delirante, me alegra que te gustara así. Vamos a hacer que el drastoria se vuelva igual o mas popular que otros shipps.**

 **Sin mas preámbulos, aqui viene el siguiente cap.**

* * *

 **Al final es una serpiente.**

Ya se encontraba caminando con su baúl y dos gatos siameses hacia la estación 9 3/4 estaba, muy nerviosa y como su padre la había llamado cuando volvió de Francia, "la princesa francesa", estaba vestída haciendo honor a su apodo, toda una niña de alcurnia.

Su vestido rojo, una túnica muy delicada en cuanto a la tela, Blanca y tan solo hasta la cintura, una boina Blanca también y sus zapatillas Rojas.

Atrapaba miradas por doquier, niños de su edad, hasta mayores, quien podía ignorar a alguien que se presente así para ir a Hogwarts?

Detrás de ella estaba su hermana que aun recibía las últimas instrucciones para cuidar a su hermanita, que a pesar de ser menor por un año, asistiría a su mismo año, simple, era de las alumnas más brillantes de Francia, sus padres e incluso su hermana aseguraban que iría a Ravenclaw.

Esta sola en un compartimento del Tren, por más que su hermana insistió no quiso ir a conocer a sus amigos, estaba tan aburrida que decidió sacar a sus gatos de la canasta en la que estaban.

Tais y Davet comenzaron a correr jugando entre ellos para estirar las patas ese par de gatitos eran tan unidos y Astoria los amaba demasiado, por unos minutos río viendo las gracias de los animales pero poco después volvió a caer en el aburrimiento, apoyo la cabeza contra el cristal y se dio un gran golpe cuando el tren paro bruscamente, las luces se apagaron y sus gatos subieron a resguardarse en su regazo.

Estaba asustada, sólo cerró los ojos tratando de no hacer ruido posible...

Poco a poco el tren volvió a la normalidad y un profesor algo desaliñado entró en el compartimento.

-Todo bien señorita? Sólo eran dementores, pero ya pronto llegaremos a Hogwarts- el profesor veía a la pequeña con un aire paternal como si le naciera un instinto de protección sobre la delicada pequeña.

-S-ii todo esta bien gracias- como su hermana se lo habia explicado, debía ponerse el uniforme gris para la elección del sombrero.

Espero que el maestro saliera y busco en su baúl su nuevo uniforme, que insípido era, pero que podía hacer? Nada, sólo seguir las reglas.

Bajo del Tren, ahora se veía diferente aunque aun manteniendo ese gusto por la ropa de Francia, aun estando con el uniforme, el cintillo rojo que llevaba en el cabello le daba un toque tierno y delicado.

Subió a uno de los botes con niños de primer año y observó el castillo intentando ocultar su asombro.

Al llegar al Castillo tuvieron que esperar para entrar en el gran comedor, las puertas se abrieron y ella destacaba entre todos, no sólo por su cintillo también porque era más alta que los de primero aunque tan solo era mayor por un año, la mujer con sombrero de punta sacó un pergamino y empezó a leer.

-Alaka Cobalens- una niña rubia prácticamente corrió hacia el asiento y rápidamente el sombrero murmuró algunas palabras...

-Slytherin- gritó el sombrero y la mesa de esa casa estalló en vítores, aplaudiendo y haciendo señas a la niña para que camine hacia ese lugar.

-Astoria Greengrass- dijo la profesora McGonagall rápidamente dejando aun más perpleja a la castaña, ella tenía esos ojos esmeralda muy abiertos y ocultando su temor camino a paso firme.

Se sentó con delicadeza poniendo el empeine detrás del pie izquierdo, llevándolo con delicadeza, el comedor se quedo en silencio nuevamente, sólo se escucho un claro susurro que hizo sonrojar a la castaña.

-Ella es mi hermanita-

El sombrero ya estaba en su cabeza y comenzó a escuchar los pensamientos de la niña pero era muy complicado, sería mejor hablar con ella.

-Tu inteligencia es inigualable, tu valentía y bondad están a flor de piel, pero tu ambición y sobre todo tu astucia juegan un gran papel en tu vida, donde te pondré?- cuando el sobrero empezo a hablar Astoria cerro los ojos rápidamente y al escuchar al sombrero no sabía que debía hacer si responder o abrir los ojos, sería tonto hablar con un simple sombrero.

-Simple sombrero eh? Contina pequeña poco a poco vere donde iras en realidad- pero que demonios estaba pasando, como puede leer la mente, si tan solo es un sombrero viejo que no tiene nada de elegante, si tan solo tuvieran otra forma de mandar a las casas, sólo pensar que todo el mundo utiliza este sobrero...

-La arrogancia también te domina- Astoria intentó poner la mente en blanco, no quería que nadie más la domine de esa manera, cerró los ojos y los apretó muy fuerte.

-La... segunda Slytherin!- gritó el sombrero.

Daphne en su mesa aplaudía con ahínco mientras que la castaña no estaba feliz por lo que escucho, como que la segunda.

Vaya que era arrogante y odia estar detrás de los demas, siempre fue el centro de atención por ser la niña inglesa, la niña más brillante de Francia, la niña más talentosa y hermosa, siempre era ella, la primera,pero ese maldito sombrero dijo que era la segunda.

Y es que Astoria es muy buena e inteligente pero al final de cuentas es una Slytherin, tiene sangre pura y siempre sus caprichos fueron cumplidos, menos el de quedarse en

Beauxbatons, claro esta.

No esta conforme con esas palabras, y ella se encargaría de que nadie más la recuerde como la segunda de Slytherin.

* * *

 **Yo se, no es bueno y que puedo decirles, no es que no me esfuerce, lo que sucede que lo escribí en mi ida al trabajo en el bus, me nacen las ideas donde menos lo pienso, no me dejan escribir en casa porque debería estar "estudiando" para la entrada en la U, pero mis ganas por escribir y debo decir estar en grupos de role-Play son grandes.**

 **Sólo que aunque no tenga mucho apoyo estaré escribiendo 😅 jijiji.**

 **Este proyecto es como algo que tengo atascado en mi mente desde hace mucho tiempo y debo hacerlo. Así sólo a una persona le guste, si es así, no dejaré a nadie (una persona) colgado.**

 **Nos vemos luego.**

 **McBeth.**


End file.
